The Middle Earth Chronicles of Alecto Ardelis
by gothchic6
Summary: She looked into his eyes that were full of hate, embarrassment, and an emotion that she couldn't quite tell make out. He stared at her, shocked that she would even try and humiliate him like she that. What kind of woman was she? Not the type you meet everyday. See how Alecto Ardelis gets sucked into Middle Earth, and how she deals with people like the Steward of Gondor. Boromir/OC
1. Alecto Bio

Okay, so, I've always wanted to make a LOTR story. So, this is my attempt at making one. The pairing will be Boromir/OC, though they will hate each other for a little bit. Here's the new character!

* * *

Basic Facts:

Name: Alecto Winona Ardelis

Age: 24

Birthday: January 21

Appearance:

Height: 6'0

Weight: 175 pounds

Body Characteristics: Very tall. Her brute strength is equvilant to that of an average sized man. Her muscles are developed, but subtle. Her hips are normal-sized, and her bust is just enough to get the male attention that she loves to ignore (C Cup).

Skin Characteristics: Very, very pale. Almost unnaturally pale. Due to the fact that she always applies Spf 100 sunblock every hour when she goes outside; Alecto likes being very pale, but also likes being outside. No acne except for a chronic case of eczema on her arms and legs that she's had since birth. Sunburns very easily without sunblock.

Facial Characteristics: Dainty, heart shaped face. Her features are very sharp. Her nose is long and thin. Her lips are average sized, but are chronically dry, so much so, that she has to apply lip balm every half hour or so, or they'll crack.

Hair: Long; reaches to right above her butt. It is a bright red color, with the ends slightly darker.

Eyes: Oval shaped; They are always the same stormy gray color. Are usually glancing around her, in suspicion of everybody and everything.

Identifying Marks: Crescent shaped birthmark on her collarbone. Scar on her right shoulder blade after she was attacked by an unknown assailant when she went to go the local book shop.

Normal Clothing: Has a very gothic and punk type style. Can usually been seen wearing black pants, her black leather shoes, a corset or t-shirt, and her signature black and purple jacket. Always wears dark make-up; heavy kohl eyeliner, mascara, grey eyeshadow, and black lipstick.

Alecto's Life:

Alecto was born to Selma Ardelis and Mark Winch on January 21, 1990, in New York City, New York. Her mother, Selma, was an aspiring stage dancer. Selma performed in small local theaters all over her hometown, Las Vegas, Nevada. When Selma was 18, she moved to New York City to further her career. There, she met 22 year-old Mark Winch. They had a one-night stand, and the next morning, he was gone. Selma discovered that she was pregnant only after she threw up all over the stage during one of her performances. Now, Selma was a selfish woman, but she felt that even though she couldn't take care of her baby, some one ought to be able to. So, she put her career on hold while she carried her baby, and left her on someone's doorstep with a note that said, "This child is Alecto Winona Ardelis. She is 3 weeks old. I cannot take care of her anymore. I hope that good people will find her and take care of her. When she grows older, tell her I'm sorry. With love, S.A."

A 23 year-old man named Alex Medini discovered Alecto on his doorstep, and made it his goal to raise her. Alecto grew up in the middle class houses of New York City. She was always a fighter, both physically and mentally. She could beat up all of the kids on her block. Alex tried to deviate her from her destructive methods of social interaction, but ultimately, Alecto is not one to change anything. She was known as the Wicked Bitch of the Block. Alecto kept getting in trouble at school for fighting, and eventually got expelled from her local high school in her freshman year. Alex, who was no stranger to Alecto's behavior, decided that he would teach her himself. This worked out well. Alecto loved to learn, but was always teased and taunted by her peers at school, which made it difficult for her to focus on her schoolwork.

With Alex teaching her, her grades skyrocketed. However, much to Alex's dismay, Alecto still managed to get into trouble. By age 17, Alecto had gotten arrested 3 times, all for disturbing the peace and insulting a police officer. Alex's patience had just about reached its limit. The final straw for him was when Alecto asked to borrow his car. Knowing that Alecto was a decent driver, he approved. By accident, Alecto wrecked Alex's car when she ran into a tree. Alex couldn't take it anymore. He kicked Alecto out. After that, Alecto struggled to find a job, and somewhere to live. She found a job at the local library, as an assistant librarian. Alecto loved books; She loved them more than she loved people. By age 24, Alecto is settled in her somewhat rundown apartment, and is making just enough money to survive. She has not heard from Alex since he kicked her out, and she doesn't want to, either.

Personality:

Never one to back down, Alecto loves challenges. The thrill of competition is like a drug to her. She is very rash and irrational when it comes to other people, and can start fights very easily. She is also very sensitive, though, she tries to hide this from the rest of the world. Her sensitivity is the main reason she gets into so many fights. Alecto is also very sarcastic, and an eternal pessimist. This is the reason she dresses in such a dark manner. It is very hard for Alecto to make friends, but if she does have a friend, that friend will be everything to Alecto. Underneath all of the toughness and bravado, however, also lies a vastly different part of Alecto. She craves knowledge, and loves to read. She is also a fan of medieval revival, but if you ask her about it, she'll deny it. Alecto cries only when she's alone. She is a master of demeanor; she can make herself look indifferent, when really, she is dying on the inside.

Alecto Fun Facts!

Religion: Unrestricting Christian; believes in both God and Jesus, but doesn't do much to incorporate them into her daily life.

Hobbies: Reading, medieval revival, fighting, making her own medieval weapons from scratch (Her favorite is her retractable dark purple scythe).

Strengths: Fighting, arguing, learning, cooking, metal work, etc.

Weaknesses: Social interaction.

Loves: Black, purple, Italian food, medieval stuff, sharp, pointy things, cooking, books, building things, her job, proving that she is right, etc.

Hates: Her birth mother (Even though Alecto has never met her), Alex, rich, snobby kids, Chinese food, yellow, being criticized, being around lots of people.

Current Friends:

Acey (A-C) Burnstone: Age 22. Met at a medieval convention, where both girls were dressed up in similar tavern wench outfits. Instantly became friends. Was an exotic dancer before she met Alecto. Alecto convinced her to stop dancing, and got her a job at the library. Is the closest friend she has at the moment.

Todd: Age 10. A poverty stricken orphan who occasionally comes to Alecto for food and affection. She treats him like a younger brother. Does not know who his parents are.

Spork: Alecto's pet raccoon. Found him near death on a rainy day in April, took him home, and nursed him back to health. Spork is very trusting and affectionate for Alecto. He will defend her from anything he senses that she feels as a threat. Is completely tame; Alecto can even put a leash and harness on him, and take him for walks in the city, to the annoyance of the NYPD.

So, do you guys like Alecto? Well, it will certainly be amusing to write the dialogue between Alecto and Boromir.

Reviews are always welcome! If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, leave the in the review.


	2. Whirlwind Into Middle Earth

**First chapter up! So, I wanted to write a LOTR story that involved Boromir and an OC, and here we are.**

**Thank you to asphodelmoonlight for giving me my first review for this story (which I did not expect that soon). And also thanks for giving me some constructive criticism where I needed it.**

**Disclaimer: gothchic6 does not own lord of the rings, or any characters associated with it. She only owns Alecto and Spork, but don't tell them that, or they'll get pissed.**

**Here's the First chapter!**

* * *

Whirlwind Into Middle Earth:

Okay, so I never wished for this to happen. On the list of the top ten things I want to do before I die, being sucked into Middle Earth is not one of them.

Sure, I have read the books. They are a good piece of writing, but unlike a lot of other people, I don't go fanatic over anything. I have my favorite and least favorite characters (Aragorn is the biggest badass I have ever read about).

The only thing that really sticks out as far as my connection to the books is my utter hatred of one of the characters. Who is it, you ask? None other than the Steward of Gondor himself, Boromir. I don't know why, but the minute his character was first described in the book, it was as if my brain said, "Okay, Alecto, you're going to completely loathe this fictional character for no reason, just because I want you to."

I bought the movies because the books were pretty good. Of course, even with the change in description from the book to the movie, my hatred for the character Boromir did not waver. The actor, Sean Bean, himself didn't piss me off. It was _him_.

So, on a lovely September afternoon, I had just walked to the library. The bag of books on my shoulder were slowly rubbing in the aches I would feel later in my shoulder blade. On my other shoulder was my messenger bag, which contained all of my most important stuff in it, plus survival stuff like a change of clothes, first aid kit, and non-perishable food and water. I've been kicked out and abandoned too many times to not be prepared if I have to be evicted, or my apartment burns down, or something like that.

In my hands was the pet carrier of my raccoon, Spork. I always take Spork with me wherever I go, even the library and the grocery store. Of course, when I take him out in public, I always have a leash and harness on him so the cops can't bitch about it. The cops **hate it** when I take him out in public. So, that's why I like to take him out often.

I set my bag of books down on my desk, and let Spork out of his carrier. At the moment no one was in the library, except for Spork and I. I was the only early morning set up girl.

There was only one huge rule about working there besides the fact that we actually have to do the job. Do not open the door in the left hand back corner of the library. I, being my rash self, have always wanted to open that door, just to see what was inside. So, on that day in late September, I finally opened that door.

The minute that door was opened, a swirling vortex of wind started sucking Spork and I into it. I fought to keep my grip on something, anything, but there was nothing to hold onto. I doubt it would have made that much of a difference, anyway.

So Spork and I were dropped into a world I had only read about. It was when we finally set foot, or should I say, face there, that our adventure really commenced.

* * *

We are falling, we are falling, Spork and I. But the real question is, where are falling to? It doesn't matter at the moment, I guess. We've pretty much fallen into what appears to be a black hole of emptiness… And there goes my gothic attitude, again…

We've been falling for at least ten minutes now. At first, Spork and I screamed and flailed around, but we soon realized that being nonchalant about it would be more helpful. So, now I'm falling back facing up, in a laying position, with Spork on top of my stomach.

The bad part about laying facing up is that we have no idea what we are going to fall down into. That question is soon answered as the vortex wind comes back to mess with us again. It flips us so we are face first into what looks to be the end of the blackness. I hold Spork to my chest, making sure the evil wind can't take him away from me. As we get closer to the light, the wind picks back up, and it feels as if we are literally catapulted towards the light.

It's more of a scene from a familiar movie than a light anymore. I swallow deeply as we get closer and closer to falling onto the hard, stone floor, and probably dying.

We are less than 20 feet away, and I close my eyes and wait for the pain. But to my surprise, there is no pain. Instead, I land on what I believe to be a person, but I can't really tell because my eyes are still squinting shut.

The thing under me groans in obvious pain, and I quickly open my eyes, only to find that I have landed on Sam Gamgee. I hastily get up, my head spinning. Sam is still on the floor, groaning. I offer my hand to him. It's the least I can do since I probably broke a few of his ribs. He should be lucky my 6'0 body didn't kill him. He takes it, and I haul him up. He rocks back and forth before I stabilize him by putting my hands on his shoulders.

Spork comes out from where he landed in the bushes. He climbs up my body, and perches himself on my shoulder. I pet his head, and he leans into my hand. Lucky raccoon. He managed to both not fall onto anyone, and not die.

Everyone else in the room is whispering, and watching me. I give them a condescending glare before saying loudly, "What are you waiting for? He obviously needs medical attention", I point to Sam, "and you people are just standing there. Will someone be helpful, and take him to an infirmary, please?"

Among the people, I find familiar faces. They all look like their movie counterparts. Aragorn (aka Badass), Gandalf, and the elves look interested, but they all stay in their chairs. The three other hobbits are looking at Sam, clearly wanting to aid him, but don't seem comfortable enough to approach me to get to Sam. Gimli and the other dwarves are blatantly gaping at me. The other men, however, are whispering and pointing at me.

I finally locate the person who I was scanning the council for. Boromir. He is staring at me, curiosity and irritation in his blue eyes. I can tell that he doesn't like the way I spoke to all of these males. I send him my personal death glare before looking back at Sam.

With all of this going on at one time, and the fact that no one has even bothered to help Sam in any way really starts to piss me off. So, my infamous temper comes out.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people? You have a hobbit who was just basically crushed by someone twice as tall and twice as heavy than him! He at least has to have some broken ribs, if not internal bleeding! So, would someone finally buck up, and take him to get medical attention?! I would, but I don't have a fucking idea where the hell the fucking infirmary is around here."

The mix of both my shouting and cursing seems to have finally gotten them to realize how serious this really is. Elrond motions for an elf to take Sam to the infirmary. Before Sam leaves the room, I apologize for falling on him. He nods, and gives me a pain filled smile before walking out.

Now everyone is staring at me again. I hate it. I hate all of it. It was just like this back in school. The stares, the jeers, the "Oh my God, what a freak!" I hate it all. This is one of the reasons I became goth. If you can't please the people around you, why not piss them off?

"What the hell are you all fucking staring at", I snarl. Spork can tell that I'm really pissed. He's bearing his teeth at everyone.

Elrond moves to the center of the room, and addresses me, while keeping an eye on Spork's razor-sharp teeth.

"Perhaps it is because you just fell from a height that would kill any man, your language is vulgar, and your attire is rather strange."

Well, the cursing isn't going to stop anytime soon. I look down at what I'm wearing today. My black cobweb skirt clinches my waist, while red and black striped stockings cover my legs. My t-shirt is red with a spider on it, and it is rather torn up. I'm wearing my punk black flats, my chain belt is hanging on my waist, and my silver hoops are in my ears. Not to mention, my make-up is the same as it always is; dark and scary with a lot of black.

Personally, I love my gothic clothes. They are just… me. I wouldn't be myself without them.

"My clothes aren't strange. If anything, yours are."

Elrond rolls his eyes. He doesn't have a chance to respond, however.

Boromir stands up suddenly, and says something that makes my blood boil.

"You insolent child. How dare you insult the Lord of Elves. I have seen wargs better behaved than you. Learn your place."

"_Child?! _Excuse me! I am a fully-grown woman! And I already know my place, Mr. Mighty Steward of Gondor, because I put myself there! So do me a favor, and go to hell."

Boromir looks royally pissed. He goes to strike me, but before he does, Spork growls, and goes to bite Boromir's hand. Boromir retracts his hand before Spork can do anything of the sort, lucky for him. I would have flipped him if Spork hadn't almost bitten his finger off. Good old Spork.

Elrond clears his voice, and everyone looks to him.

"Council dismissed."

Everyone leaves the room except for the Fellowship and Elrond. I get a feeling that both Elrond and Gandalf are planning something. And I prove to be correct.

"What is your name, miss", Elrond asks.

"What business of yours is it?"

Aragorn steps in. "Would you just answer the questions given to you? It would make this go much quicker."

Usually, I would have been like, "Fuck you", but since there's a high possibility that I could be locked up in a dungeon, or even killed for saying stuff like that, I decide to cooperate. Besides, since Aragorn is such a badass, and I respect him, I'll listen for once.

I sigh and look towards Elrond again. "The name's Alecto. Satisfied?"

Elrond smirks. "Not quite. How old are you, and where do you hail from?"

"I'm 24 years old, and I'm from New York."

Elrond looks puzzled. Good.

"I do not know any place with that title."

"That's because it's a really small place, almost too small to register on a map", I say, while laughing on the inside. New York, by all means, is not small.

Gandalf cuts in. "I would like you to join us on our journey to Mordor."

Boromir and the rest of the Fellowship, except for the Hobbits and Gandalf, all begin to make protests, but Gandalf tells them to shut up. Then he looks back at me, a knowing smile on his face.

"I believe Alecto would be useful to us on our journey. Why not have a woman with us to help with the cooking, the sewing, and the healing?"

Normally, a comment like that would make me want to injure the person who said it. But this is Gandalf we are talking about here. I know he is only including those kinds of actions to get the rest of the Fellowship to accept my presence. So, I'll play along with it, but only because it sounds exciting, and Gandalf is awesome.

"Yeah, I'm good at that stuff." That's a lie. The only thing I'm good at doing out of those three is the cooking.

I continue on. "I also have other good skills that can be used on a journey like this."

Gimli snorts, and says, "Like what exactly?"

I narrow my eyes at him. The dwarf is so gonna pay, later. But for now, let's focus on my more positive qualities.

"Well, I've been told that I'm an excellent fighter. I could beat up everyone in my neighborhood."

Boromir rudely cuts in. "It doesn't matter if you are a good physical fighter or not. The Orcs are not going to be weaponless. Unless you have skill with a deadly weapon, which I doubt, you will be killed by Orcs."

"I have skill with a deadly weapon."

"Yes, with the venomous language that spews out of her mouth", Gimli whispers to Pippin, who chuckles.

I smirk. "Yes, Gimli, I think my cursing could make any creature cry. But that is not what I am referring to. What I am referring to is this", I say as I pull out my retractable purple scythe. At the moment, it only looks like a small purple rod. But when I open it up, I'll bet that some of them might just piss their pants.

Boromir laughs, a large, booming laugh that makes me want to smack the smile off his face. But wait, I always want to smack him, no matter what expression he has on his face.

"Are you sure that is a deadly weapon? With that thing, you couldn't defeat a single Orc without being massacred", Boromir comments, as he looks at the small purple rod.

My eyes narrow. "You haven't even seen what it does yet."

Gandalf steps in. "So, your weapon is magical?"

I anime sweatdrop a little. "No, but there are some technical adjustments that I gave to it. I create weapons in my spare time, you see."

Everyone except Gandalf is looking at me strangely. What, can't a woman do what she wants around here? Apparently not.

I press the button on the side of the rod, and the rod extends, and then the curved blade comes out. Yes. My purple scythe, I really, really love you right now.

Using my scythe, I whack off a sturdy branch of a tree a few inches from Boromir's head. It lands on the ground, perfectly chopped.

Gandalf beams at me, knowing that I have both impressed and frightened the Fellowship (or at least, most of them).

"It looks as if Alecto is able to defend herself. She may come along. We leave in a month. Don't forget to make all preparations that you need to."

Gandalf leaves the room, with me following after him. Some of the Fellowship are still shocked by the fact that I am skilled in fighting. But to be honest, I really don't give damn.

* * *

**Okay, so that was the first chapter! Alecto and Boromir's feud is officially on! Don't worry, the romance will come, but for now, the hate each other.**

**Review, or Boromir will call you an insolent child for not reviewing!**


End file.
